


Get Moving

by threedices



Series: Kakashi rare pairs [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hatake Kakashi has no patience for others being late, Kissing, Long-suffering Morino Ibiki, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Shiranui Genma is a sealing nerd, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Wherein Ibiki packs up his apartment, Genma is a sealing nerd, and Kakashi, ironically, has no patience for dallying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One swear word at the end. 
> 
> This one was fun, but also determined to be difficult, but the idea of these three suddenly hit me and I hope I did not butcher the characters.  
Have fun reading.

Moving was always an adventure.

Between an ANBU, a special jounin, and the leader of Torture and Interrogation, it was mild nightmare.  
They had found a new place and decided to move in together.

Now all that was left was packing up and disabling traps and wards.

Genma was fiddling with the ward seals, while Kakashi was scouring the apartment for any missing traps.  
Ibiki had spent the time storing his remaining possessions in a sealing scroll.

Ibiki's apartment had went quicker than the others.

Kakashi had boobytraped all available entry points and exits, as well as a few that only Pakkun could fit through, and Genma was the master of putting up sealing wards that rivalled the best the Uzumaki clan could produce.

Genma would only shrug if asked.  
"I had to learn some basic sealing for the Hiraishin." 

That didn't explain the fine details he could put into his seals, but Kakashi avoided speaking about and Ibiki was actually a man of tact.

"This is the last one," Ibiki said, putting the sdroll away.

Genma made a noncommittal noise and kept concentrating on resetting the wards to the standard setting.

Kakashi idly shrugged around the bag with trap components in his arms.  
"Then let's go."

They waited a second, but Genma was still pushing chakra into the main seal and watching the smaller branches adjust to it.

"Genma?" 

"Hm." 

Kakashi sighed. "I'm going ahead." He leaned close to press a kiss on Ibiki's lips and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Ibiki waited a moment longer, but Genma didn't move.  
It made Ibiki chuckle. "They're just standard seals, Genma."

Genma looked up. "These are created by the Second Hokage and adapted by at least two others."  
He frowned. "One looks like Minato-sama's work, but for the life of me, I can't figure out who the other one might be."

"Rumour has it that the snake sannin once lived here."

Genna's head flew up.  
"Orochimaru? I didn't know he did any ward work. At least nothing protective. There's this acid seal trap he designed. It looks like a normal seal ward until you touch the object it's on." 

"And you touched it?"

"I didn't *know* it was his work, Ibiki."

"No need to get snappish with me."

Genna huffed. "You could have told me."

Ibiki shrugged. "I didn't know for sure and I didn't know you would even care."

Finally, Genma moved away from the seal.  
"You owe me."

Ibiki grinned. His scars moved. "Can I pay you in cuddles?"

"All right. This time. But you won't get away with withholding information like that again." Genma smiled to take the sting out of his words and wound his arms around Ibiki's neck, kissing him slowly. When they parted, Ibiki grinned at him. "I'm usually the one doing the interrogation. It's a hard habit to shake." 

That was the moment Kakashi teleported back.

"Making out without me?" he said archly.

Genma rolled his eyes, taking a step back.

"It's time to go anyway," Ibiki said.

He threw an arm around Genma's shoulders and gestured for Kakashi to come into touching distance.  
With an eyeroll of his own, Kakashi obliged.

"We had a good time here." Genma sounded slightly wistful. He eyed the wards before turning away with a sigh. "All right, I'm ready.

"We'll have an even better time in the new apartment," Kakashi said, hands already poised to make the hand signs for a shunshin. "Now hurry up." Genma gave him a half hearted glare but complied. They flew through the signs and were gone. "Competitive bastards." Ibiki sighed. "But they're my competitive bastards." He followed them.


	2. Home life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma hasn't given up on the seals yet and Kakashi disapproves.  
An argument ensues.  
Poor Ibiki has to mediate.  
No one *truly* wants to ask Tsunade about Orochimaru.  
(They have at least *some* survival instincts.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me over the head. I didn't think I'd like these three so much, but I do.

Over breakfast, Genma asked casually, "do you think Tsunade-sama has any of Orochimaru's notes of warding seals?"

Kakashi looked from his book.  
His stare was very flat.

"You want to ask the Godaime about her traitorous team mate."

"Nice alliteration, " Genma said.

"Don't deflect."

A second stubborn silence ensued.

"I'm just saying, not all of his work was about killing. Those seals are fascinating."

Kakashi made a sceptical sound. "That's probably what he said about the Edo Tensei."

"You can't know that."

"I'm not asking the Godaime about Orochimaru. You're on guard duty, do it yourself."

The shower turned off and several minutes later Ibiki stepped into a room steeped in icy silence.

"Did I miss anythjng?"

He sat down at their breakfast table, formerly Genma's, because neither of the others had one big enough to host all of them.

"Ask your boyfriend," Kakashi said tersely.

Ibiki turned to Genma, who sighed.

"It was just an idea."

"That's all those things are until someone does it."

"Oh, now you think I'll turn out like Orochimaru?" Genma's voice rose as he stood.

Kakashi spared him a cold look. "No one expected Orochimaru, at first."

"That's bullshit and you now it. Everyone and their mother thought he was up to sonething. Even the Sandaime thought there was something off about him."  
With a huff, Genma sat back down, scowling at his food.  
Kakashi looked torn between glaring and looking incredulous.

Ibiki hummed thoughtfully. "You have given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"I went drinking with Anko a few times, that's all. She talks when she's completely wasted."

Kakashi's voice was cold and sharp. "And you probably brought her home, too."

"You want to read something into it that isn't there." Genma put his breakfast utensils away for cleaning.  
"See you, Ibiki. Don't combust from your own mistrust, Kakashi."

When they were alone Ibiki said, "Genma is loyal."

Kakashi was still tense. "Hopefully to the right people." He stood as well.

"Don't wait with dinner for me, I'll get something else."

Ibiki sighed. "If Genma does the same, I'll have to eat alone."

"You can ask Anko to keep you company. Obviously that's what we do now."

Ibiki sighed again, deeper.  
"Can we at least agree to sleep in the same bed?"

Kakashi was already half way out the kitchen window.  
He hesitated. "If you're in the middle, sure."

After he was gone, Ibiki sat for while in the kitchen, looking at and lamenting his choices.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "This us ridiculous. They're ridiculous."  
He sighed.  
Talking to Anko didn't seem such a bad idea right now.  
She would laugh at him, but she might also know if Konoha kept some of Orochimaru's notes on sealing and warding.

If the bastard even kept any.  
Those genius type sometimes had all kinds of hang ups and paranoia.  
Some Hyuuga only wrote with ink that was invisible to anyone without a Byakugan.

He wouldn't put it past Orochimaru to memorise the process and leave nothing behind.  
Worst case scenario, he might have to ask Tsunade-sama.

Ibiki grimaced. "Maybe I'll ask Shizune first."  
At least Shizune was far less likely to kill him in one hit.  
He had a good resistance to poison.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
